Many government postal services, including the United States Postal Service, offer a reduced postage rate for pre-sorted mail. Pre-sorting reduces the processing burden on the postal service and speeds delivery. Postal service regulations often impose stringent standards for pre-sorted mail which are expensive and difficult to meet, especially for mail senders with fewer than several thousand mail pieces. Standards governing such characteristics as batch volume, size uniformity, destination variety, batch certification, typeface, zip code length, and bar coding, make it difficult to obtain the lowest rate for pre-sorted mail.
A mail sender may employ personnel and buy specialized equipment to pre-sort its mail, or it may use the services of a mail pre-sorting facility. Mail pre-sorting facilities stay abreast of postal regulations and offer pre-sorting services along with documentation certifying that each batch of pre-sorted mail complies with postal service regulations. Most mail pre-sorting facilities, however, only serve customers with large batches of mail; for example, greater than two thousand pieces. Low-volume customers, therefore, must perform their own sorting and regulation compliance or pay the higher postage rate. Many low-volume customers lack the technology and the personnel to pre-sort and meet the stringent postal regulations, so instead they pay the higher postage rate.
Customers with the technology, equipment, and personnel may be able to achieve the level of pre-sorting necessary to qualify for a reduced postage rate. The postal regulations typically include a list of published rates which are correlated to the degree of pre-sorting accomplished and other factors. For example, a batch of two thousand or more mail pieces, of similar weight and size, may qualify for a lower rate such as 32.2 cents instead of the first-class or full rate of 34.0 cents. To earn this kind of discount, the customer must learn and comply with the regulations and published rates of the local postal service, apply postage to each mail piece at the published rate using a postage meter to accommodate a decimal rate such as 32.2 cents, pre-sort the entire batch as required, prepare documents such as a certificate and/or a manifest certifying compliance with the applicable postal regulations, and then deliver the sorted batch to the local post office because such a batch would be too large for collection by a mail carrier.
The low-volume customer, therefore, is faced with multiple barriers to entry when seeking a reduced postage rate. From the pre-sorting task to the burden of transporting the batch to a post office, the low-volume customer is prohibited in many cases from obtaining a reduced postage rate in an economically feasible manner.
In some countries, government postal services sort incoming mail using both manual labor and sorting machines. Commercial pre-sorting, where available, reduces the processing burden on the postal service and speeds delivery. Most pre-sorting businesses, however, will only sort large batches of mail; for example, greater than two thousand pieces. Smaller batches, therefore, are often submitted directly to the postal service for sorting and delivery.
The burden of sorting these smaller batches of up to two thousand pieces creates additional expense for the postal service and causes a delay in mail delivery. Increased sorting expenses often result in higher postage rates and/or unacceptable delays in delivery. Where commercial pre-sorting is not available, the postal service must carry the burden of sorting incoming batches of all sizes.
Many postal services lack the resources to continually upgrade and install new sorting equipment. As the number and variety of incoming mail increases, the need to successfully manage and allocate sorting resources becomes more important. In some cases, a postal service depends on commercial pre-sorting to handle the very large batches of mail, while depending upon its own sorting equipment to handle the smaller batches.
Many businesses in the developing economies generate medium-sized batches of mail that are too small for commercial pre-sorting (less than two thousand pieces, for example), but yet are so large that the batch imposes a significant burden on the postal service. For example, if a few businesses each submit a batch of eighteen hundred mail pieces on a single day to be sorted, such a request may be beyond the sorting capacity of the post office. The burden caused by these medium-sized batches is a technical problem requiring an innovative solution.
Most mail senders lack the technology, equipment, and knowledge to do their own pre-sorting. Some postal services promulgate rules and regulations for pre-sorted mail that are difficult or impractical to learn and understand for the customer who only has an occasional, medium-sized batch of mail. Furthermore, many postal services require documentation such as a certificates and detailed manifests to certify compliance with the applicable postal regulations. Customers who do not pre-sort on a regular basis will be unfamiliar with the current requirements.
While some postal services publish reduced postage rates for pre-sorted mail, many government postal services only offer reduced postage rates to customers who have the knowledge and the willingness to negotiate for a lower rate. Customers with ongoing relationships with the local postal service may be able to achieve a lower rate, but customers who only seldom have a large batch of mail typically lack the resources and information to contact the postal service and obtain a lower rate. Also, customers unfamiliar with the local customs and practices typically decide to submit their medium-sized batches directly to the postal service for sorting instead of taking the time and incurring the expense associated with learning about and negotiating with the postal service.
Because of these barriers to entry for lower-volume mail senders, many government postal services face increasing demands on already-overburdened sorting equipment.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system of processing mail pieces for low-volume mail senders that earns a reduced postage rate without incurring the high costs associated with pre-sorting relatively small batches of mail.
There is a further need for a method and system for enabling low-volume mail senders to participate in a discounted-rate mail system of a local postal service.
There is a related need for a method and system to facilitate the participation of low-volume mail senders in the services offered by mail pre-sorting facilities.
A further need exists for a method and system capable of earning a lower postage rate for a batch of mail than the mail sender could earn outside such a system.
Additionally, there is a need for a solution to the technical problems experienced by the postal service when faced with the burden of sorting medium-sized batches of mail.
There is a related need for a solution to lessen the burden placed on the postal service when mail volume increases due to batches that cannot be processed by a mail pre-sorting facility.
There is a further need for a system of processing small batches of mail that fosters participation by mail senders who only need pre-sorting occasionally. There is a related need for a system of mail processing that takes advantage of published or negotiated rates for mail senders without requiring extensive and ongoing familiarity with local customs and practices.